The Dance Part 2
The Dance Part 2 is the 13th episode of season 2 and the 27th episode overall. It is the second part of "The Dance" season 2 finale. It ifrst aired on 18th September 2012. Plot When Lee gets expelled from school for trying to expose Barrage, he has to sneak back in during the big dance for one last chance to prove Barrage is evil to a visiting school inspector. Lynch who was planing the school dance, was told that Lee Ping got expelled . Lynch was shocked that it isn't part of his plan and he tries to get Lee back to school, since he didn't finish his game with him. Tina, went to Lee's house and to tell him everything that has happened. They sneak back in the school and go back underground to try stop Barrage but were captured by Lynch while Vice Principal Victoria reveals that she wanted to control the entire school so that she may do her experiments there so she can take over the world. Lee ask why he was involved in this and Victoria told him that he, Biffy, and the others are immune to the hypnosis and because of that they were of no use to her . Lee and Tina and Barrage are then send to Coral Grove but Barrage manages to help them escape while Victoria starts the dance early. The two manage to stop Lynch from the controls. Lynch reveals to Lee that he only wanted to prank him so he can play with him, since he's a loner. Lynch said that no body care about lee and ask who care but Tina said she proves herself to be a friend and ally to Lee . Then Lynch escapes. Then Lee and Tina go to the dance to stop Victoria, with the help of Biffy, Cam, Brandy (soon have feelings for Lee), and Holger, by getting everyone to throw their phones away. This fails as Victora was still in control but Lee tackle her and she loses the remote while Tina told everyone to throw their phones on the ground. The council whom Victoria fails to impress them with the hypnosis experiment takes her away. One of the member of the council come out of the shadows to congratulates Lee on stopping Victoria`s plan and erasing everyone`s memory of the council being there. Lee then asks Tina if she'd like to dance and they do. The episode ends with a mysterious figure pulling down a lever and trigging the prank again. Characters *Lee Ping *Brandy Silver *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstien *Tina Kwee *Tatzelwurms **The Red Tazel Wurm **Blue Tazelwurms *Greta Von Hoffman *Vice Principal Victoria *Principal General Barrage *Chaz Monorainian *Brad Von Chilstein *Cleaners *Sue Ping *Carl Brocher *The Council *Council Leader *Dudes of Darkness **Cyrus Xavier **Goob **Rud **Skeeter *Zed Point Conasty Gallery IMG_0721.jpg IMG_0720.jpg IMG_0718.jpg IMG_0717.jpg IMG_0715.jpg IMG_0714.jpg IMG_0713.jpg IMG_0712.jpg IMG_0711.jpg IMG_0710.jpg IMG_0709.jpg IMG_0708.jpg IMG_0707.jpg IMG_0706.jpg IMG_0705.jpg IMG_0704.jpg IMG_0702.jpg IMG_0699.jpg IMG_0698.jpg IMG_0697.jpg IMG_0696.jpg IMG_0695.jpg IMG_0694.jpg IMG_0693.jpg IMG_0692.jpg IMG_0691.jpg IMG_0690.jpg IMG_0689.jpg IMG_0688.jpg IMG_0687.jpg IMG_0686.jpg IMG_0685.jpg IMG_0684.jpg IMG_0682.jpg IMG_0681.jpg IMG_0680.jpg IMG_0679.jpg IMG_0678.jpg IMG_0677.jpg IMG_0676.jpg IMG_0673.jpg IMG_0672.jpg IMG_0671.jpg IMG_0670.jpg IMG_0669.jpg IMG_0668.jpg IMG_0667.jpg IMG_0665.jpg IMG_0664.jpg New Bitmap Image2.png|KNOCK KNOCK Dead Cyborg.png|Wendell was killed New Bitmap Image (3).png|The Council Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 3.02.24 PM.png photo 1.PNG|"Mr. Ping, you're a slippery little fox aren't you?" New Bitmap Image (9).png Trivia * The motif from The Cam-didate is continued - Chaz calls Tina "Lee's secret girlfriend" * Chaz asks Tina about Lee's hair - continuing the recurring joke of the series * As a punishment for Lee being expelled, his mother plans to sent him to a boarding school in either Alaska or Siberia. Her final verdict on that matter is to be based on which county is "colder and has more polar bears." ** Of interesting note of the two countries only Alaska has bears while Siberia is the one that's colder. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Detentionaire Category:Detentionaire episodes